Dangerous Seduction
by TriGemini
Summary: Serena never meant to fall for Darien-when he kidnapped her. However, she knows that wanting him is wrong; for she's married to his arch rival. Darien intends to destroy Diamond and take everything that belongs to him; including his wife.
1. Prologue

**Dangerous Seduction**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_"Seduction was only the beginning"_

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

It has been two years since that terrible night. My wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and instead it turned out to be a complete nightmare. I always knew that Darien Walsh had a grudge against Diamond. Nevertheless, I suppose in someway I always chose to ignore it for various reasons. Still, I never thought or believed he would stoop low enough that he would endanger others just for the sake of revenge. I was completely wrong about that. Not only did he ruin my life, he also ruined my future, as well. There was no way that things could go back to being the same…EVER! I couldn't go back to being the same person I was before…even if I tried. The memories that I have now keep on haunting me. I've so wanted to hate him but I can't. I've tried to forget him…that however is impossible for everything about him is still ingrained within me. Even after everything that happened, I still think about him. It's a foolish thing to even think about it. Yet for some reason I can't stop thinking about him. Unfortunately, it's not reason enough to do so. Because I can't understand right now what's going on with how I'm feeling, especially about him. In my opinion, I think I've lost my mind in believing he was different. Maybe that is why I can't think straight anymore. Despite everything that happened…I somehow willing fell in love with him. All that time I had been with him, he had been different and not a person who was filled with the need for revenge. However, as I've mentioned before I can't love him. Not after everything that has happened. It's madness to think that I could still love him. Even after all the bad things that have happened. Nevertheless, I do feel something for him still and I can't help it. Even if in the end, however his true colors had been shown and proved how completely wrong I was about him. For he wasn't any different at all instead he was just like the others dangerous, ruthless, violent, indifferent, arrogant, and reckless. Regrettably, there are things in life one cannot forgive or forget.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Is it good? Should I continue? Please review and tell me. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Seduction**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The rain pounded intensely against the glass windows. She stood anxiously waiting at the window praying to see his car pull into the circle driveway. He promised that he would come back tonight to the estate for she remembered that he told her that he needed to do something outside the house today. She also knew that it had to be urgent for Darien to leave the house since he hardly did so unless he absolutely had to. For he always told Serena, "Being in your own terrain makes one know they are the ones in control." While being in Darien's company she had learned a lot in these past months. It made her aware of whom he truly was. It also became apparent that even though, he could take of himself. However, in the end, she came to care for him and even though she did not know how that it happened. It just did. What's more, for some reason that feeling scared her and she could not rationalize it. Again, she just stood there for a moment more as she continued to gaze outside at the heavy rain pouring down. Wondering what else was happening outside aside from Mother Nature throwing a tantrum and all. Suddenly without warning, a crack of lightening struck and the thunder boomed so loudly. She slightly in apprehension and caught herself realizing it was still the storm raging outside. She also forgot how much she hated thunderstorms. Sure, she was a grown woman, however even she was allowed some childish fears. As she peered again outside the window, at that precise instant, she saw a car pull into the circle driveway. At this sight, her heart leapt knowing that Darien had finally returned. Instead of running to greet him downstairs, she decided to stay and wait for him in her room. For he would come looking for anyways, as he always did no matter what. Therefore, she sat there calmly in the chair by the window just waiting patiently and like always, she did not have to wait very long. For in a matter of minutes the door opened to reveal him standing there. He looked extremely tired and for she figured, it must have been a long drive from wherever he came from, for he had been gone the entire day practically. His coal-black hair looked tousled and slightly glistened in the light. It was probably a bit wet from when he got out of the car. His clothes were also a bit crumpled and a bit damp, as well. Still in the end, he looked the same as ever. After a moment of just staring at one another, Darien went over to where Serena sat and kneeled in front of her. He then placed a cold hand on her warm cheek and pulled her face to him. He then kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled backed murmured how much he had missed her. _

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Suddenly another bolt of lightening struck with a loud crack outside and Serena jolted awake from lying down in her bed. In seeing her window blowing open, she got up from her bed and walked towards so she could close it. After doing so, she looked outside the window and noticed that it was raining again. It was nights like these that she had those damn flashbacks. When the lightening struck again, she flinched at it. It seemed ironic that after so long, she was still afraid of lightening and that she never managed to get over it. It got to the point that Diamond sometimes teased her about it and when he did that it would remind her that Darien at times did the same thing. However, with Darien it had always been different though. When he found out a person's weakness, he would use it against them and in someway Darien had managed to find many in Serena's case. Because with Darien Walsh, it was a matter of having control over people and he had always been one to be in control. Even though, Serena would never admit that he had control over her and that as far as she was concerned Darien could never control her. For he once tried and it had failed. Even now, she still thought about him. Reluctantly, at times of course for she wished that she could just forget him. In everyway possible, she just wished she could forget. For every time she remembered something it only brought back unwanted memories, anything and everything made it difficult for her to continue, because every little thing brought back some sort of memory. Moreover, she also hated feeling it. Since every emotion that she felt drudged up some sort of link back to him and it didn't matter what it was it always came back to him. Therefore, in the end it drove her insane, for she always wished she could move on. However, something wasn't letting her because with him she had experienced everything. Their relationship had been a passionate one and it drove them fully into something that neither of them expected. Although, it had been desire and then eventually it had become love. Yet with that love, there had also been pain, and with that, there came misery. He also had brought her to life and he had made her live. However, in the end though all he did was destroy her and what was left of her was nothing but an empty shell. She also had to give Diamond credit for trying to comfort her. Although, in some ways she blamed him for some part of what she was feeling. Of course, she would never openly say that to him. For she assumed since her disappearance and return that he blamed himself for what had happened anyways. After all, in her opinion, Diamond was a good person and he showed her often how much he cared for her. That was why she married him to begin with. Unfortunately, his rivalry with Darien in the business industry had always been a problem. However, Serena had known that when she was going to marry Diamond. Yet she always thought that Diamond would be considerate enough to leave her out of his business life. Darien on the other hand just wanted to have everything his own way. Besides, taking down Diamond had been Darien's lifetime goal. Even though, Serena always knew that the biggest success he actually ever achieved…was her. For Darien believed that if there was something that would ultimately bring Diamond down, aside from losing his business, of course would be the loss of the woman he loved. In someway Darien did care for her, also. However, he just got lost in his grudge against Diamond and that made him forget that there was more than just business at stake. In the end though, Darien never meant to hurt Serena. Nevertheless, he did though and that was what happened. Even after two years and nothing really changed, aside from Serena wanting to forget Darien and everything that had occurred, as well. For he was like a drug that even though, she had been with him for just a short while she had become addicted to him and that was what scared her. Even after everything, she had gone through. However, at this moment Serena realized that if she kept thinking about him it would only make her feel worse. Therefore, she decided to block it out completely from her mind and to try to go back to sleep. Maybe for once she would be able to sleep in peace. Even if she knew that again in the morning, she would just end up remembering what she was trying to forget. However, until that moment came she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Was it good? So sorry about the wait I know it has been along time. Been short on how to approach this story but I am back and hoping to continue it. Thanks to all those who reviewed at the beginning of this story. Just in case, anybody is confused. If anybody has, questions be free to ask, all right. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Seduction**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It was morning already. Too early for Serena's liking but it was clearly morning. Besides, she knew that she should get up. It wouldn't do her any good to just lie in bed all day. Even though, she really didn't have anywhere to go or to do early in the mornings anyways. Especially, since Diamond was able to provide for them both. However, Serena had an independent nature and she always felt the need to do something. Even if it wasn't really important or worthwhile, Serena refused to live her life completely in-between four wells or become just another socialite who did nothing but spend time at home. She didn't want to be thought of that way, by others because in reality she knew that she wasn't like that. Therefore, to keep herself among the sane, Serena would do what any normal person would do. She would go to work. In truth though, it wasn't really a job, it was just something to keep busy with and the good part was that she didn't have to do it everyday, if she didn't want to. Of course, before marrying Diamond, she had gone off to Harvard University, studied a career, had gotten her diploma, and then graduated at the top of her class with honors. Afterwards she had been given an offer to work for one of the prestigious corporations in the entire country. In the end, Serena had given up one of the greatest careers a person could have when she had met Diamond. At first, it didn't make much sense to others why she would want to work to begin with. Much less, do it after she'd get married. After all, she came from a very wealthy family, with a trust fund her grandfather had left her, and one to inherit lots of money from when her father passed on. Not to mention, when the man she was marrying could give her anything and everything she wanted in the world, for she only needed to ask and it would be hers. However, everybody knew that Serena wasn't like that. Even she, herself knew it to be true. She didn't marry Diamond because he was rich, like her family. She married him because, he was a good person to her and because she did love him in a way. Still that wasn't the reason as for she was working now. Two years ago, after the incident with Darien, it was obvious to others that she wasn't the same person anymore. Her ambition, her determination, her passion, had all been lost completely. Particularly after the accident, she had. At least, that was when apart of her had changed. She was always convinced herself the reason why this happened had to do with Darien. Then again, she was probably just using him as an excuse while trying to hide from everything that had been said and done. She was just trying to forget like always. In the end, though she had forgotten some things. Too bad though, they weren't the things she had wanted to forget…like Darien Walsh, for example. At this point, Serena knew she had to stop. If she continued to think about any of this, further. She'd only end up hurting like always. Not to mention, it was just too much to deal with, especially in the morning. Putting aside the unpleasant thoughts, Serena decided that if she wasn't going to do any work, then at least she should try to relax. Even if it would be just for a bit, she knew the perfect person to try to relax with…_Mina! _

Mina Kline was Serena's cousin on her mother's side and one of her best friends. The two of them had been close since they were little kids. Besides, she knew that if there was one person who could cheer her up it would always be Mina. That girl has always been known to be bubbly, energetic, carefree, and always knew how to have a good time no matter what. Therefore, she was the perfect candidate to call at time like this. Grabbing the nearby cordless phone Serena dialed the number of Mina's apartment. After three rings, Serena was about to give up, until finally someone picked up the phone on the other end.

"Kline residence", said a cheerful voice.

Serena immediately knew that it had to be Mina, because only she would be cheery at a time like this in the morning. So she instantly spoke up, "Hey, Mina. It's me Serena."

"Hi! Serena, it's been awhile since I've last heard from you. What have you been doing lately?" asked Mina.

"In all honesty not very much lately, I just called to ask if you wanted to do something with me today," Serena said.

"Really," said Mina. For she sounded a bit surprised at the request. Serena probably figured it was because she hadn't been around very much.

"Yeah just the two of us, you know. Maybe we could go shopping or possibly go to lunch? Whatever you want?" Serena said in a sincere tone. For a moment, there was a silent pause and Serena began to get worried, because Mina was never one to be silent…EVER! Therefore, Serena decided to make sure her cousin was still on the telephone.

"Mina, are you still there? Hello?" she asked worriedly.

Finally, after about five seconds Mina answered,

"I'm sorry. It's just that it has been awhile since I've last seen you. I guess I'm still reeling from the surprise that you called me. Yeah, though! It would be nice to do some shopping together and then have some lunch."

For a moment, Serena smiled at the idea of seeing her cousin again. It had been awhile.

"Okay, where do you want to meet?" asked Mina.

"How about the Waterfront Café at one o'clock and afterwards we can figure out to what to do next…all right," said Serena while waiting for Mina's response.

"I've got a better idea, Serena. How about I call the other girls to see if they want to join us and we can all meet at three o'clock instead. How about that…is that okay to do?" suggested Mina.

It hadn't occurred to Serena to call her other friends. However, it was a good idea to have a reunion with all of them. After all, they were best friends and she hadn't seen them in ages. Therefore, it did sound like a good idea after all and had to praise Mina for the thought.

"All right, three o'clock at the Waterfront café, tell the others I'm anxious to see them again, and you don't be late!" Serena warned to her cousin.

"I won't and I'm quite sure the others will be thrilled to see you again after all this time," said Mina, so with all that said and done both girls hung up. Serena pondered over a second about what she was doing. However, she knew that eventually she was going to have to face everyone at some point again. For they all knew what had happened. Perhaps now while she was having this trouble with remembering so much they could help her. After all what are friends for, right? Since they had all been there the night the incident occurred. It wasn't like a big secret to any of them. Still they didn't know all the details and they didn't know what happened except for one person. Nevertheless, she swore that she wouldn't tell anyone. As for what would happen, next Serena wasn't entirely sure yet. However, if she knew Darien like she did. He was still out there….waiting. Waiting to come back, waiting to do what he's wanted to do for so long and that was to destroy Diamond. Serena hoped by then that she would have figured everything out. Her feelings, her memories, and everything else that seemed to be like a big puzzle with so many pieces to it. However, she wanted to solve it. Because she knew that was the only that this was going to end.

* * *

**A/N: **Was it good? If some of you are still confused about the whole Serena and Darien past thing, it will be explained eventually. In addition, in the next chapter I plan to give away some of it. Not all of it. In addition, like before if any you have questions I'll try to answer them by either in the chapters to come, or if you want, I'll personally e-mail you and I'll explain. Either way is fine. So just, ask away. Okay with all that please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Seduction**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

It was finally three in the afternoon and Serena was on her way to the Waterfront Café to meet up with her friends. She had called Diamond before she left, just to let him know that she was going to be out of the house for a while. He on the other hand, seemed to be pleased with the idea that she had decided to get out of the house. Apparently, he thought the same things as she did, about her needing a distraction from everything that was happening. He just reminded her to be careful and to make sure that she had her cell phone on and with her at all times. As soon, as that conversation was over, she hung up the phone. Afterwards, Serena grabbed her purse, her car keys, and head out to her car. While driving in her brand new Mercedes, Serena wondered about what would happen when she met up with her friends. It had been awhile since; she'd seen all of them. For the last time they'd gotten together for some actual fun, it had been before she had gotten married. In an instant, Serena's mind began to drift back to a particular moment.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Mina had just called her for the hundredth time that afternoon. Insisting that her cousin needed to get out and have some fun. She also, reminded Serena that just because she was dating Diamond, it didn't mean that she couldn't be around other guys either. Serena always figured that this came from Mina's personal experience in dating, seeing as how Mina was always one to have a million boyfriends. Therefore, it was possible that a person could do it. For Mina always said to her and their friends, "It's too much fun and it's better than being tied down to just one person," at least, that was Mina's philosophy when it came to men. Anyways, after two hours of persistent begging from Mina, Serena finally gave in to the plan of going out to a nightclub for a 'Girl's Night Out.' Besides, it wouldn't just be the two of them; the other girls had agreed to go, also, although, Serena suspected that Amy had been coerced into joining them for the evening, since she wasn't the type who enjoyed those sorts of places. Nevertheless, in the end Serena had agreed thinking that there couldn't be any harm in just going. After all, she wasn't planning anything too outrageous. She only planned to have a few drinks, maybe a few dances, and nothing else. Therefore, it couldn't hurt right. Besides, Serena knew she could use the distraction and it proved right after following five hours of conversing with her friends, some drinking, and a lot of dancing it proved that it had been a good time. _

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

In some ways, Serena missed those times. Because after everything that had happened she wasn't sure anymore if she could ever have a good time again. In putting those horrid thoughts aside, Serena pulled into the Waterfront Café's parking lot. There she got out of her car and entered the café heading towards the back tables since that was where they usually sat when they met up.

"Hey, Serena!" yelled an excited Mina, who was waving her hand to show where they were at.

"It's about time you showed up!" said Raye impatiently.

Serena turned to look at Raye Morgan one of her good friends. She just smiled and nodded at her. "Hello, to you too Raye it's been awhile." Serena said casually.

Raye just nodded back and cocked her head to the left to show that Amy's head was stuck in a book, as always. Serena smiled at the view before and decided to see if she could surprise her friend.

"Hey, bookworm didn't you know that this is a non-reading event?" At hearing that comment, the young woman snapped up and looked up to see Serena standing before her. Amy Azure had always been the quiet one out of all them. When she lifted her head, everyone had noticed the slight embarrassed look on her face, "Sorry this book is quite fascinating I couldn't put it down and since you were late, and Mina and Raye were arguing. I didn't have that much to do except to read and wait," she said. Serena just laughed at that comment, for she couldn't blame Amy for being bored and for wanting to stay out of range while Raye and Mina argued. Because when those two fought, it was endless. As for Lita Gray, she just sat there with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah, Ames, I can't blame you for not wanting to get involved. Those two never know how to act their age especially, in public," she said amusingly. With that comment, she got glares from both Mina and Raye. Then to justify Lita's point Mina stuck her tongue out at her. Serena again had to laugh at the scene before her. She certainly missed the interaction between them. Ordering lunch proved to be another entertainment. Since Mina had decided to flirt with the waiter at their table and Raye, being the so considerate one out of all them had to put a stop to it by telling the waiter, he had to go and get their order. After he'd gone, Mina just glared at Raye once more and then told her to next time mind her own business. At that comment, Raye huffed with annoyance and just sat there in silence. Everyone else just looked at each other and thought times sure hadn't changed. However, things had changed and it was just then when the unpleasantness started. A few moments had passed until Serena saw something. Better yet, she saw someone. Someone she hadn't seen in over two years. At first, she thought she was imagining it. However, after looking up once more from her place, she saw him. Right in front of her, a few tables from where she and her friends were, he was sitting at there at a table starting in her direction. That was when she noticed that he wasn't alone either, that there was another person with him, another man. She didn't want to believe that he was here, that he was in the same restaurant as her. After two years, she couldn't understand what had brought him back. At this point, Raye had noticed Serena's discomfort and wondered what could be wrong so she asked, "Serena what's wrong?"

After hearing Raye's question, the other girls stopped eating and turned to look at Serena, who in retuned looked ready to jump out of her skin, for she was pale, and shaking. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. When Serena didn't answer, Raye began to worry. She wondered what Serena had seen to make her act like this, so she asked again, "Serena what's wrong? Tell me?"

Serena on her part just continued to shake and finally stuttered," It's...it's him."

After speaking, she pointed over to the table where she had seen him. The girls turned around to look at the person she was pointing to and in doing so Raye's eyes went wide with disbelief. She herself couldn't believe who was sitting at the table either. Lita turned around to Serena and asked, "Who's that Serena?"

Without even answering, Serena jumped out of her chair and made a move to go the restroom. Raye however continued to stare at the two men who were sitting there at the table. When she did so one of the men raised their glass to her and smirked. At this Raye began to seethe, 'Of all the nerve,' Raye thought, as she glared directly at the man. However, this only seemed to amuse him even more. Although, Raye just ignored the look he was giving her and turned back around to her friends. At that moment, she noticed that Serena was missing.

"Where's Serena?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"I think she went to the ladies room. She didn't look very well. Raye do you know what's going on?" asked Amy curiously.

"Yeah, who are those guys?" asked Lita while cocking her head in the direction of where those men were.

"It's Serena's story to tell. Either she'll explain it to you or I'll tell you something. However, it'll have to wait until later, all right! I need to find Serena first and make sure that she's okay. Especially, after seeing those two." said Raye in a fuming voice, as she rushed to go looking for her friend. Since Raye was really, the only one that understood what was going on with her best friend at this precise moment. About a few minutes, later Raye found Serena sitting on one of the benches that was situated in front of the mirrors in the ladies room. She then noticed that Serena was also crying. In seeing, this Raye instantly went to go sit next to her.

"Are you all right?" asked Raye in a worried tone. Serena for her part gave Raye a withering look that simply said, 'How do you think I feel.' At the response, Raye was getting she simply said in a comforting tone,

"I can imagine it was a nasty shock at seeing him again. Wasn't it?"

With those words, Serena let out a sarcastic laugh and said to Raye in a bitter voice,

"Nasty shock doesn't seem to quite describe what it feels like Raye. I believe the correct term is positive dread, actually."

Serena then turned towards Raye to look at her straight in the eye and said, "You know exactly what I'm talking about Raye. It's surprising that the other girls didn't recognize at least one of them. You would think they would…right?"

At these words, Raye pondered and thought to herself, 'It's true. It's somewhat surprising that none of the other girls recognized them. However, the matter at hand is that Darien is back in town and the problem is, is that we don't know why, though.' She then looked at Serena and could tell that Darien's little performance from his table had caused Serena nearly to have a breakdown.

"What are you going to do Serena? Are you going to tell Diamond that you saw Darien again?" asked Raye worriedly.

Serena immediately looked at her and hesitated at the question. However, inwardly she knew what she had to say though.

"Raye, you know I've got to tell him. As much, as I don't want to tell Diamond this piece of unfortunate news. He's got to know about Darien being back in town, once more," she said in a serious tone.

Raye on her part had to agree with that, as well. If there was, one thing that Diamond would like to know most in this world. Is that is worst enemy was back in town, once again. The worse scenario that Raye could picture at this point, on how Diamond would react was that in the end he wasn't going to be very happy about this bit of news at all. In fact, she was certain that he wasn't going to like this piece of news one bit. Particularly, if he still was dwelling on what happened the last time he and Darien ran into each other. Then again, Raye supposed that Diamond would react just as badly to it this time, as he had done the last time. However, what worried her right now was Serena. She knew how badly things ended up the last time. Especially, with what happened between Serena and Darien. She really hoped this time around that she could keep Serena out of this. In fact, with this last thought of hers it gave Raye an idea.

"Look Serena let's do this. The girls are curious as to what's going on and if I know Lita, she'll want to talk to those two guys before the day is out. Not to mention, Mina won't stop asking questions until her curiosity is sated. So we'll have to tell them something and frankly at this point the truth is the best option to go with," said Raye in a blunt tone.

Serena on her part just nodded her head in agreement with what Raye had said. She knew that Raye was right. Besides, Serena knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep this to herself for long as it was.

"All right, I'll tell them the truth. Maybe then things won't look so bad," Serena said in a lighten tone.

With all that said and done Serena and Raye left the ladies room together. However, Serena went back to the table where she'd been sitting and Raye decided to go towards where the two gentlemen sat for she had decided to do something else at this precise moment. It didn't take long for Raye to make her way to the other table with a venomous look on her face that was meant for the two men that sat there.

One had coal-black hair with startling blue eyes and the other had short blond-hair with icy blue eyes.

As she continued to glare at the two men, she finally broke the silence by saying, "I cannot believe that out of all the places in this entire city you had to show your faces here."

The one with the dark hair just smirked at her and said sarcastically, "Well if it isn't my loving sister, Raye…and what brings you to our table? I know it wasn't to say hello?"

At this remark, Raye just gave him a contemptuous glare and answered back in a scathing voice, "You certainly have nerve dear brother. However, it's half-sister or have you forgotten. Anyways, back to the question. What the hell are you two doing here?"

Raye was certainly seething by this point. It was bad enough, as it was the situation. However, to add the fact that Darien was her half-brother wasn't helping at all. Unfortunately, for Raye so far she'd been completely ignoring the other man with her brother to realize that soon enough, this little gathering was going to get worse…or at least unpleasant for her.

That was when another voice spoke up, "It's a free country Raye, or have you forgotten that. Besides, what does it matter? We were just enjoying the lovely view we have from this cozy spot that we seemed to have accommodated for ourselves."

Instantly Raye turned in the direction in which the voice came from and finally noticed the other man who was with her brother. If she wasn't already upset with seeing her brother, she was a lot worse off in seeing her brother's friend. With a menacing glare directed towards him, she began to rant,

"Listen here, Allbright! I wasn't talking to you," then she turned once more to her brother's direction and continued on, "As for, you dear brother you better be careful. I'm quite sure there are plenty of people who won't be happy to see that you've returned. Also, stay away from Serena, you've been officially warned…so, goodbye!"

With that said and down Raye stormed off in the direction of her own table. Leaving behind two people to dwell on what she had said.

"It seems like your sister hasn't changed at all Darien. I wonder if she still lives in the same apartment building?" asked Jeffrey Allbright in a thoughtful tone.

At hearing his friend Darien chuckled, 'it seems like someone's going to get an unwelcome house call tonight,' he thought to himself. Therefore, Darien thought he would save his friend the trouble and agony of having to deal with Raye any further tonight.

"You better just stay away from her for the moment. You know how she gets when she's upset. Besides, I hardly doubt she'd want your company tonight, or any other nights to be honest," he said in hopes that his friend would listen to reason. However, Jeffrey wasn't going to listen for he had his own problems to deal with and Raye was officially one of them.

"Don't worry about me Darien. You just worry about Diamond not finding out that you're back in town. Because he's not going to be happy one bit," said Jeffrey bluntly towards Darien.

At the mention, of Diamond's name Darien rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, Of course, why hadn't I thought of that idea?" He than paused for a second to take a sip from his drink after he finished it, he continued the conversation with Jeffrey in a more serious tone, "Besides, I first have to deal with Serena. She and I have unfinished business to settle first.

At this piece of news, Jeffrey scowled and said, "Why don't you just do everybody…including Serena a huge favor and not talk to her. You already heard what Raye said. Please Darien! It's only going to cause more problems. You even saw the way she reacted when she saw us. You honestly believe that she'll willingly talk to you. I'm serious… think about it before you do something you'll end up regretting."

"Damit, it Jeffrey don't you think I don't know what the risks are in pursuing this? Well I do. However, I need to talk to her. She needs to understand some things and I'm going to make sure she understands. So don't talk to me as if I don't know what I'm doing…all right!" Darien growled in complete anger.

With that last statement from Darien, the conversation was over between the two for the night. As for, Jeffrey he just looked at Darien in shock. He knew the situation between Darien and Serena had been left unclear. Moreover, it was quite clear that Darien seemed intent on clarifying the matter. Therefore, he guessed he would have to trust Darien on what he was doing on the matter. As for Raye, she was his problem and he was going to deal with her personally.

Now back to where the girls had been sitting at. While Raye returned to the table, Serena had been observing the dispute between the two men and even though she couldn't understand what they were saying. She had an inkling of what was being discussed between them. As for Raye, she didn't look like she was any happier than beforehand. Because it seemed that whatever put off mood she had been in before, was somehow ruined by the conversation she had with the two men. Seeing as she came back fuming.

As Raye plopped down into her seat, she didn't notice the intent looks that she was getting from the other girls. Seeing as how nobody was going to say anything at first Mina decided to break the silence.

"What the hell is going on? Who are those two men Serena? And Raye why are you in such a bad mood all of sudden?" she asked bluntly.

At this point, Raye groaned in frustration. Somehow, she should have known that Mina was going to ask all those questions right away. Therefore, to answer she said, "Listen Mina, for the moment this isn't the place or the time to talk about it…Okay! As for those gentlemen, they're nothing but a nuisance."

Mina on her part just huffed, for she hadn't been satisfied with the answers she had gotten out of Raye. Lita and Amy glanced at one another and just shrugged. For neither of them had a clue what was going on. However, they were also curious about what was going on and wondered if either Serena or Raye would talk about it. By this point, Serena had decided the best course would be to just come out and tell her friends what was going on. Given that, she unintentionally just dragged two of her best friends (aside from Raye) and her cousin into this mess.

"All right, given that everybody is wondering what's going on I might as well, tell you the truth about something that happened two years ago. Something that I wish everyday I could just forget. Well in actuality, I have forgotten some things. However, that was due to the accident I had during that time. What I can't tell you I'm quite sure Raye will be able to fill in the blanks. Especially, on what happened after the accident and during some of the time I wasn't around," said Serena calmly.

This particular statement startled Raye and she had to wonder to herself,' Is Serena going to tell the girls about what happened? Will she tell them the entire story?'

Once more, Raye just sat there in silence with a look of total disbelief on her face. She couldn't believe that Serena was going to tell them after such a long time and that she would willingly tell them. Knowing how important this was to Serena and that most of what she was going to say was meant to be kept secret, Raye decided to interrupt,

"Uh, guys!"

With that, she shook everyone out of their reverie and they all looked straight at her.

"Why don't we continue this elsewhere…away from prying eyes and ears?" Raye said.

At this, the girls just nodded their heads in agreement. They decided the best place to go would be to Serena's house. There everything would be explained, from the beginning to the very last detail of what happened in the present moment at the café.

About a half hour later, the girls had finally arrived at Serena's house. Each of them was waiting in anticipation of what was to come. For as soon as they entered the magnificent house that belonged to Serena and Diamond, they were ushered into the living room. There each of them sat down on one of the pieces to the expensive furniture that decorated the living room. Serena sat on one of the comfortable armchairs. However, she found herself to be extremely nervous. Therefore, to soothe her nerves she got up from the chair and began to walk about the room. As a result, it was starting to annoy her friends, because she was stalling. For that reason, Raye called out in an irritated voice, "Serena just sit down and tell them."

At this action, Serena just glared at Raye for a moment. However, she realized instantly that Raye was right, the sooner she told her friends, the better it would all be in the end. Once again she sat down in the chair and began,

"Okay, guys…you all remember my wedding, right?" Serena asked uncertainly.

The girls just nodded their heads to say, yes.

"Do any of you remember something happening that night? Specifically, do you remember anything out of the ordinary? At all?" she asked. Once more, she was being careful in how she was stating her questions. At this, the girls sat there pensively trying to remember the events of that exact year. After a moment of silence it was interrupted when Mina's voice suddenly chimed in,

"Come to think about it I do remember something happening. You were taken. Wasn't that what happened?"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to remember that night. It was awful! Who could forget what happened that night," Lita said as she shuddered at the remembrance of that specific night. She then turned to Amy who was sitting right next to her and asked, "Amy don't you remember it…that night?" Amy nodded her head and said, "Yes, of course I remember that night. As Mina had mentioned earlier, it was simply quite awful. Although, what I do not understand is what do the two gentlemen at the café have to do with all this?" She asked in a confused tone.

"They have everything to do with it. In fact, one of them in particular has something to do with this situation. I don't really know how to explain the whole thing. However, there are two versions of this story. The cliff notes version and the whole version. Which one do you guys want to hear?" Serena asked.

"The whole version, we want to know everything that happened," answered Lita. It was apparent that she felt that she was speaking for both, Amy and Mina. Because she assumed that, they wanted to know everything as much as she did.

'Okay, they want to know the whole version. That's all right they're my friends and I know I can trust them with anything,' Serena thought to herself.

"All right, before I start…mind you I'm going to begin at the very beginning. Meaning some of this happened before I was even married to Diamond. Okay! It includes many things. For one it involves those two guys from the café and two there is a lot more than just what I'm going to tell you, all right!" Serena said seriously to her friend.

Again, the girls just nodded their heads and waited patiently for Serena to start.

"It all started when I got back from Europe that summer..."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, here is how this going to be played out. The story of Serena and Darien's past will come into play. How I am going to write it though is by telling it as if it is presently happening. Meaning in the next chapter it is going to start with Serena returning from her trip, and so it will go on then after I tell the tale of the past. This is going to be in chapters, and in some details, so some people will have a feel of what is going on all right. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Seduction**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"_It all started when I got back from Europe that summer..."_

* * *

It was already late in August and the weather was hot in Los Angeles. Serena Thornton was thrilled to be back in the U.S. after her long summer vacation visiting Europe. Sure, she had a great summer. However, she had been by herself the entire time. Besides, she missed her family and friends terribly. Even though, she had to admit that the trip hadn't been in vain. Since she finally got a chance to visit all the great cities and experience the various cultures. Not to mention, she didn't mind doing some shopping or checking out the local nightclubs. For Serena had always enjoyed going places. She just wished she could have enjoyed it with someone else. Apart from herself, of course, but then wouldn't anybody want that. Serena realized that as soon as she settled down things would pick up once more. She knew right off that when Diamond got the opportunity he would want to talk about getting married.

It wasn't that Serena didn't want to get married. She just felt that she wasn't ready to make that sort of commitment yet. That was one of the reasons why she went on the trip in first place because it was the sort of distraction she needed her life. Nevertheless, she knew that she was only putting off the inevitable. She knew that once she got back home things were likely to change. In her mind, she was sure that she loved Diamond. She just wasn't sure if she loved him enough to marry him. This was a bit strange because they'd been dating for such along time and it was highly expected from both their families to get married. Yet Serena wanted something more out of life. She just didn't know what though.

Therefore, she decided to put Diamond out of her mind and concentrate on other things. Like what was she going to do when she finally settled down? That particular thought had always been constantly bothering since her flight from New York City. She just wished that things could be simple. Nevertheless, it didn't seem like the answer would come to her that easily. For that reason, she tried not to dwell on the matter, because it was beginning to drive her insane by just thinking about it. A person would guess at twenty-one, life would be easy to figure out. Then again in Serena's case it wasn't.

The taxi finally came to a screeching halt in front of an apartment building. Before Serena got out, she gazed out the window. Her thoughts on the fact that she was finally home at last. She knew right then that there wasn't any turning back now. Especially, since everybody was expecting her home already. Therefore, she got out and walked through the outdoor opening that led into a courtyard. From there she had to walk up a cobblestone pathway that led to another side of the apartment building. Finally, after turning the corner and walking down three doors, Serena came to her apartment. She stopped in front of her door so she could put her luggage down and get the key out of her purse. As soon as she opened the door, she went into her apartment house.

The apartment house was elegantly decorated. The walls were painted a soft soothing pale blue, the furniture were white crème and leather (except for a few pieces), and decorated with antique lamps, vases and other sophisticated touches. Serena remembered how she insisted on decorating her own place seeing as she'd be the one spending the most time there. Therefore, she wanted to make the place feel comfortable. Making her way into the bedroom, Serena continued on in. Once she got there, she was surprised to find a huge vase of white roses sitting on her vanity table. She walked over to see if the flowers had a card with them. Therefore, after looking for a bit she finally found it. When she looked to read it, she wasn't surprised anymore of who sent them. They were from Diamond. The note read:

**_Did you think I would forget when you would return? Sorry for not being at the airport. Nevertheless, I'm hoping to be able to make it up to you tonight. Dinner on the terrace at The Laurel Garden reservation is for seven. I'll pick you up at six-thirty._**

_**Love**_

**_Diamond_**

_The Laurel Garden_ was an elegant restaurant that was owned by one of Diamond's acquaintances from work. In some ways, Diamond always did his best to impress Serena. Even if at times, she believed he tried too hard. However, at this time it wasn't the situation. She just wanted to have a relaxing and pleasant evening. Serena glanced at the clock in her room and noticed that it was only five-thirty. She knew that if she wanted to be ready before Diamond got here to pick her up, she would have to start getting dress at this precise moment.

Serena began to sort through her clothes that were in her closet and was trying to decide what was suitable to wear to the restaurant. Finally, after three outfits she decided to put on a long lacy blue evening dress that was entirely made up of silk and lace. It had a short V-neck, which exposed some of her skin; it was also held up with two silver crescent shape brooches. It was the perfect dress to wear to a place like, 'The Laurel Garden.' She had decided to wear her hair up in a chignon, since she didn't have much time to do much else with it. In a matter of minutes, she was ready. It was amazing what one could do in a certain amount of time given.

After she finished dressing, Serena decided to look at her reflection one last time. As she gazed into the mirror, she heard a knock at the door and instantly knew it was Diamond. She hurried towards the door so she could open it. The moment she did, Diamond stood on the other side. As always, Diamond looked quite handsome in his outfit. He smiled instantly when he saw her standing in the doorway. To him he was standing in front of a goddess and nothing else could compare to her beauty. Serena also smiled at him. Although, in the pit of her stomach she was feeling a bit nervous so she decided to break the silence.

"Good evening, Diamond!" she said courteously

"Serena…you look lovely as always," said Diamond kindly. Trust Diamond always to have some flattering comment to make. Serena felt herself blush a bit, which she rarely did unless she was somewhat uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she couldn't understand why this would cause her to feel this way. Once more, a few moments of silence slipped between them two. Until Diamond suggested that, they head out to the restaurant. Serena sat there in the comfort of silence until Diamond asked about her trip.

"So how was Europe? Did you enjoy it?" asked Diamond. inquiringly

"It was good. I visited several countries while I was there. I went to Italy, Greece, Spain, France, England, and Switzerland. I've forgotten how much I like to travel. I promised myself that I would have to do it again next year. If I can." answered Serena.

"Perhaps, it can be a joint outing?" said Diamond in an unobtrusive manner. With that comment, Serena looked at him and wondered by what he meant.

Diamond pulled into the 'The Laurel Garden'parking lot and got out first so he could get the door for Serena. In the back of Serena's mind she thought,' Diamond, as usual is always the gentleman'.

As they made their way into the restaurant Diamond told the hostess, "Reservations for two."

The hostess asked courteously, "Under what name sir?"

"Diamond Ferris..." said Diamond in a clear tone.

With that, the hostess escorted them to their table that was located on the terrace at the back of the restaurant. Diamond specifically had asked for that table. Since the view from there was positively magnificent, he knew it was the perfect setting for the special thing he had planned that night. For Serena hadn't realized that there was an ulterior motive to him asking her to dinner. Besides making up for not picking her up at the airport, Diamond had other plans. Ones that could change the way things already were.

As they, both settled into to their seats. The both of them looked over the menus to see what was available to order. Finally, after several minutes the two of them decided it was time. The waiter came by, took the orders, and then left again.

Once more, silence was between the two them. Serena was looking over at the view from where they sat. While she did that Diamond looked at her he had missed her over these months and realized things weren't the same without her around. He knew how she felt. However, he was hoping that with time she would come to love him as much as he did her. She did love him in a sense just not as intense as his emotions were for her. Diamond took in every detail about her. Her golden-blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and the perfume she wore, and everything else that described her. At that precise moment, Serena turned to look at Diamond. She noticed his intense stare and wondered what he was thinking about. She smiled slightly at him, and he smiled back. He than took a hold of her hand brought it up to his lips, and kissed it. He than looked at her eyes, and said "Serena there's been something I've been wanting to ask you." Serena just looked at him.

"I know we've only been together for sometime. In addition, I know that you haven't given much thought about marriage. Nevertheless, I have to ask you this. Will you marry me? I know you've said that you're not ready. However, if it isn't now...when will you be? I love you and I know I can make you happy. Furthermore, I know that you care for me as well. I'm promising you. You'll be happy. So please, marry me?" he said in a heartfelt tone.

Serena just looked at Diamond. She didn't know what to say. In all honesty, she had expected this. She just wasn't expecting it so soon. He was right about one thing. If she weren't ready now would she ever be. Perhaps, she was afraid to admit to it. Nevertheless, somewhere in her mind it said, 'if you don't do it now. It's possible you may never find love with someone else. You care for him like you've said. But are you willing to give up everything just for a chance?' Therefore, Serena did the only thing she could do at this precise moment.

"Yes Diamond. I'll marry you," she answered.

Diamond smiled at the answer. He was delighted that Serena was taking a chance to do this. Perhaps not everything was lost after all. What neither of them realized. Was that with this new announcement of theirs a lot would occur in the following months to come events that nobody would have expected to occur but in the end it would it be for better or worse? If they had or hadn't.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, this is the beginning of the explanation of the past between Serena, Darien, and Diamond. The mystery is still on. So, enjoy Ch. 4 until the next. 


End file.
